


Through the Male Gaze

by Sam_Haine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Erotica, M/M, perving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene watches while Daryl and Rick do the deed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Male Gaze

Through The Male Gaze

Summary - Eugene watches as Daryl and Rick fuck. 

It had started out innocently enough. Rick was sitting quietly in the corner of the room doing God knows what with a piece of paper. Daryl on the other hand, was watching the blue - eyed wonder as he folded the paper into neat triangles. 

Daryl was a hunter, in all ways of the word. His eyes were trained to scan and assess every single movement that might've seemed miniscule to anyone else but was equally important to him. And when that one move was executed, that was Daryl's signal to attack. To pounce on his prey and to claim it as his own. 

The same rules applied to Rick. When the hunter watched and observed every movement the ex-sherriff made, his sapphire eyes seemed to light up in excitement and then dim slightly only to light up again. His breathing would slow until all he could hear was Rick's breathing. And his ears would twitch with longing, eager to swallow up every sound the man made. And when Rick put down that damn piece of paper, made that final movement, Daryl pounced. 

I've never seen the same things happen with Glenn and Maggie or Rosita and Abraham, the way Rick just falls under Daryl's spell and opens up for him. The way Daryl just takes what he wants without a single word or utterance to Rick. It was beautiful the way the two just seemed to meld together like the sea soaking into the sand at the shore. Rick became Daryl's. 

Of course there are two ways in which I like to do my observations and one of them is aesthetically. But its a surprise to me that I'm starting to become aroused at the sight of Daryl slipping flawlessly inside of Rick, making him gasp out and arch his back in a very feminine way. Rick's all pale skin and softness while Daryl's rough and tanned, marking him as the dominant one in this relationship. 

And aint that a wonder. How Rick is usually the leader and commander when it comes to his people. But when the day's over and the night grows cold, its Rick that needs direction because he's got nowhere else to go but Daryl. Daryl's a steady man, very firm in his presence and has a calm way about him that draws not only Rick, but others to him like moths to a flame. 

"Ow! Uh! Daryl you're so big!"

Rick's crying out for his hunter now. Throwing his head back in absolute pain since I didn't see any lube but spit used, but his face betrays the pleasure he finds in the fact that its Daryl who's loving him. Its Daryl who's fucking him good. And its Daryl he wants inside him every time. 

"Fuck me baby!"

Daryl's growling with the extreme pleasure he feels at the expense of Rick's pain. He knows Rick's hurting somehow but also knows that Rick's body has become his for the taking. He owns him like he owns his crossbow. 

"God that pussy feels good round my cock!" 

Its getting harder to observe these two as I get harder. There's some voice in the back of my head begging me to look away at such an intimate moment but I can't. Rick's legs are up in the air now, all shaven and smooth. Daryl's pounding into his probably wrecked hole, the slapping of skin on skin as pleasurable to them as it is to me. 

Daryl wraps a hand around Rick's pretty neck that's taut as Rick's head is thrown back. This is the sign I was waiting for. The move that officially proves that Daryl is the Alpha, and Rick, his dutiful Omega. Its beautiful, the relation between the two. The Alpha is there to provide protection and survival. That's what Daryl's doing when he's always got Rick in his line of sight and when he brings back food from a hunt. He's protecting and feeding his Omega. 

The Omega however, is there to provide support for his Alpha. To love him when he needs it. To validate his actions and to give him the one thing an Alpha wants most. Babies. By Rick's submission and openness to his Alpha, he is now there for Daryl to bond, mate and breed. Until there are babies to ensure that their population, their kind survives. 

And now Daryl moves Rick around into the proper position for breeding; face down and ass up. Rick gasps out loud as the position enables his man to go deeper. 

"Oh ...my god! Oh! Mmm! Daddy please ...!"

Wait - Daddy? Looks like Rick's got a little kink there as well. Daryl seems to quicken his brutal pace at the term, flattening Rick's body to the floor and mounting him from behind, like an animal. Its all grunts now. Mostly Daryl's. Rick's just crying out like a female in heat. All high pitched sounds and moans. 

"Take Daddy's cock deeper baby ...fuck yessss ...".

Daryl's interlocking his fingers with Rick's above his head, pressing them into the floor with the effort. His chest is pressed flush with Rick's back, no matter how much times it arches in desire. The hunter's waist is pressed deep into the lovely curve of Rick's pert butt. Its beautiful, Rick being bred by his insatiable Alpha. This is what he was born for. Born to be impregnated by his owner, his Alpha. 

They're getting closer. I can see it. Feel it. Rick's crying is getting more high pitched. Daryl's grunts are harsher and incoherent. He's letting loose on Rick's body now, fucking him into the ground. And Rick just indulges his Alpha like the good boy he is. He needs this. Needs this manly touch to put him in his place. He needs Daryl. 

"Gonna come bitch! Oh fuck ...gonna breed that pussy up nice and full! Fuck! Gonna breed ya babe! Take it, ...take it!" 

Rick's whines are enough to finally send Daryl over the edge and he's coming, shooting semen deep inside his lover, his mate, his Rick. Rick begins to moan harder at the feeling of wet semen filling his anus and this makes Daryl thrust powerfully into him a few more times before he's done. Rick's already released, his flat belly painted in white smears as Daryl gently pulls out and turns him onto his back. 

The hunter gazes at Rick predatorily, sliding his entire palm through the mess of come before slipping four dripping fingers into Rick's mouth. 

"Lick it off." 

Rick meekly obeys and begins sucking needily on the four fingers which then turn into five as Daryl gets lost in the erotic sight of Rick's lips puffing around his knuckles. He then takes his hand out and moves to sit on Rick's face, sliding his cum covered cock into Rick's mouth. Another sighn that Daryl's a true Alpha as he ensures that Rick fellatiates him. Its an Omgea's duty to swallow his mates semen. 

When Daryl decides that Rick is done he pulls himself out of Rick's mouth, giving him one last lick before kissing him deeply, stroking his sweat damp hair lovingly. His large, muscle-bound body is pressed protectively over Rick's now vulnerable, open one. And he continues to taste Rick's lips while staring into those big blue eyes. 

Knowing that I've really overstayed my welcome, I quickly and quietly leave the room.


End file.
